Stem cell therapy is a promising approach in treating degenerative diseases. However, it remains challenging to retain stem cells at an implantation site and maintain their viability in a recipient so as to effect tissue repair. There is a need for a vehicle (e.g., a cell tissue gel) that facilitates site-specific stem cell implantation with high cell viability.